[unreadable] [unreadable] The intent of this proposal is to develop a dental informatics resource to support evidence-based dental care. Evidence-based dentistry is an approach of integrating the scientific basis for clinical care, using the best available scientific evidence, with clinical and patient factors, to enable practitioners and their patients to make the best possible decision(s) about dental care. It is a means for disseminating scientific information to dental health care workers so that they can access the best available scientific evidence. To facilitate the implementation of evidence-based dentistry within the profession, the American Dental Association Foundation, using the personnel and support of the American Dental Association, will employ an interdisciplinary team to develop an Internet-based resource on evidence-based dentistry that will be available to all dental professionals, allied health care workers and the general public world wide. This resource will include a registry of clinical topics of interests to dental professionals, a searchable database of systematic reviews on topics related to dentistry, critical appraisal and summaries of systematic reviews written for dental professionals, and summaries of systematic reviews written for the general public. These resources will assist dental health care workers in making evidence-based dental treatment decisions and will provide evidence-based information for patients on dental treatment options. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]